All I Feel is Love
by RobinGlittery
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to an Adam Lambert concert. Adorable fluff, if I do say so myself. Go on. Read it. You know you want to.


**Finally! I did not have any inspiration to write until today, so... =P Thank you_ hero-in-disguise_ for the prompt! =D I wasn't planning for it to end where it did, but I don't know... It just felt right. ^_^**

**The songs I've used are _Music Again_, _Sure Fire Winners_, _Fever_ and _Aftermath_, all by Adam Lambert.**

**Pleeeease read and review! Pretty please? I've never had a review before. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish they did, neither Glee nor Adam Lambert's music belongs to me. =P **

* * *

><p>"Come on Kurt, you look stunning, so can we go?" Blaine hopped up and down in anticipation, and also because he knew they were going to be late. Kurt's head appeared round the doorway of the en suite bathroom, looking disgruntled.<p>

"Blaine, sweetie. If you're going to drag me to a concert of someone I don't even know, then you're going to have to be patient with my getting ready routine. I still have to decide whether to wear the scarf or not..." His head dissappeared back onto the tiled room, his voice trailing off behind him. Blaine scowled, but not much, because it was Kurt, and in his eyes, Kurt could get away with murder. But he had been looking forward to this concert for months... A shape stepped out of the bathroom, blocking the light from Blaine's eyes. He looked up to see Kurt looking drop dead gorgeous, wearing skin-tight red jeans, an off-white v-neck top with a grey waistcoat over the top, and a grey scarf with red accenting around his neck. Blaine's pupils dilated as he took in his boyfriend's appearance.

"Smmm..." He attemted to form a word, but it didn't work out well for him. The corner of Kurt's mouth twitched upwards into his signature half smile.

"So the scarf works?" Abandoning the attempts to form actual words, Blaine just nodded. There was a sudden intake of breath from one of them, neither was sure which, as Blaine pounced on Kurt, knocking him backwards and onto the desk chair. Together, they locked lips passionately, senses mingling and spirits joining. Kurt giggled breathlessly.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this immensely darling, but don't we have a concert to get to?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second before realisation dawned in his eyes and he lept up, running out of the door. Kurt's smile held as Blaine reappeared through the doorway, a facade of calmness eminating from his features. Slowly, he pivoted on the spot, a vaguely appologetic smile on his lips.

"Sorry, I..."

"It's okay sweetie." Kurt smirked. "Are you ready to go?" Immediately Blaine's face scrunched in a grin that reached his eyes, making them sparkle. He nodded emphatically. Kurt stood up, took the smaller boy's hand and lead him out of his bedroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Noooo!" Blaine yelled at the traffic lights as they almost lazily turned red. "You stupid frickin'... Don't they know we're going to be late?" He asked Kurt who was sitting in the passenger's seat next to him.

"I doubt it baby. Don't worry, we've got half an hour, and we're only ten minutes away." Blaine took a breath and smiled lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend.

"I'm glad you're with me."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the engine stopped, two boys clambered out of the car parked along the road. The smaller of the two gaped up at the sign in front of the venue.

_**Adam Lambert**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt slammed the car door behind him as he circled behind the car to stand beside Blaine. The dark haired boy, turned towards him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Look, look! We're actually going to see him live!" Kurt smiled tenderly at Blaine, because he looked so happy. He himself hadn't really listened to any of Adam Lambert's music, and apart from Blaine's frequent ramblings about him and his bassist, he hadn't really heard much about him. When Blaine had asked him to accompany him to the concert, Kurt had been skeptical, but then there was the puppydog look, and he'd melted. He might even enjoy himself.

Blaine tugged on his boyfriend's hand, trying to encourage him into a run. This was just ridiculously exciting. He was totally unashamed to admit that he was somewhat obsessed with Adam Lambert. Other than Harry Potter, Adam Lambert was the best thing since sliced bread. Plus, what about the _utter_ amazingness of Tommy Joe Ratliff? And together, the two were just... Blaine shuddered with pleasure at the thought. The album was at the top of his iTunes 'most played' list, he'd watched countless youtube videos of live footage and countless compilations of Adam/Tommy moments compiled by fans, but this was the real thing. Blaine was going to see them with his own eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya, put your little hand in mine, look into my eyes baby eyes!"

"Did he seriously just hit that note?" Kurt screamed into Blaine's ear over the noise of the concert. Blaine just grinned at him in reply. Maybe this concert would be more enjoyable than Kurt originally thought, and they _were_ right at the front...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I was born with glitter on my face, my baby clothes were made of leather and lace, and all the girls in the club wanna know, where did all their pretty boys go?"

"I TOLD you he was hot!" Blaine bounced around Kurt excitedly, loving that his boyfriend was evidentally enjoying himself much more than expected.

"I didn't know that he would look like that! Or have that much glitter!" Kurt had always had a soft spot for sparkly things... On stage, Adam ruffled Tommy's hair in a manner that was both affectionate and hot as hell.

"Oh my god, Blaine! He, they... Okay, I understand why you love them together!" With flushed cheeks from all the shouting and dancing, they hugged each other chastely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual! Tic tac toe, yeah I know we both know it isn't time, but could you me m-mine?" Adam embraced Tommy in a swift but all encompasing kiss with visable tongue that eminated passion and heat.

"Hmmsh..." Kurt tried to say, but failed, turning to look at Blaine who was estatically grinning at him. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

"Well, they do tend to get rather... distracted during Fever." Blaine replied mischeivously. Next to them, a girl laughed at his comment, nodding her agreement.

"And we love it!" She yelled at them.

"Hell yeah!" Kurt and Blaine shouted back. Blaine looked around at the taller boy, with a vaguely confused expression.

"Ach, I admit it! You've converted me! I love them both! And the music... His voice is phenomenal!"

"Just like yours, then." Blaine replied, beaming.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Before you break you have to shed your armour, take a trip and fall into the glitter, tell a stranger that they're beautiful, so all you feel is love, love, all you feel is love, love..."

Kurt closed his eyes. This song was beautiful, and so inspirational. He felt Blaine looking at him.

"All I feel is love." He murmured into his ear. Kurt looked at his boyfriend, love brimming out of his heart. He placed his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, trying to illustrate his emotion.

"There. That, ladies and gentlemen, is what this song is about." From somewhere behind him, the girl they had breifly spoken to earlier tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"He's talking about you two, you know." Softly, Blaine broke the boys' embrace as they both looked up at the stage to find Adam Lambert grinning at them.

"Aren't they cute?" He asked the audience playfully. The response filled the venue with cheers and whoops, even from people who blatently couldn't see Kurt or Blaine from where they were standing. Kurt was confused for a moment until he glanced upwards to find his own face staring around on the big screen. He gaped for a moment before squealing, and pointing gleefully upwards so that Blaine too would notice. When he glimpsed the screen, Blaine screamed in a most un-dapper manner, and jumped on the spot, grabbing at Kurt's hand. The crowd laughed and 'awww'd, affectionately. Kurt felt overwhelmed with all of the positivity that the people were giving off, and pulled his adorable boyfriend back into their embrace.

"Wanna scream out, no more hiding, don't be afraid of what's inside, wanna tell ya, you'll be alright, in the aftermath. Any time anybody pulls you down, any time anybody says you're not allowed, just remember, you're not alone, in the aftermath."


End file.
